Roblox Breaking Point Wiki
Welcome to the Roblox Breaking Point Wiki Welcome to the Roblox Breaking Point Wiki. Make sure to make an account to edit certain pages. removing context/adding misinformation and vandalism will result in an IP ban. Community Links Help expand divine guns pages: Peak, Ruby , Retro |Gamepasses| |Knives| | Guns | |Animations| |Extinct Items| https://roblox-breaking-point.wikia.com/wiki/Game_Modes Gamemodes Breaking Point Breaking Point is a game where multiple players sit in a table attempting to kill each other, the winner is the last standing player. There are multiple Game modes. Tips Spawning: A method to get kills in Breaking Point. Simply look at the person next you and spam the knife click button repeatedly. If done right, the target will die right when they spawn. This method is viewed negatively in the community. Chasing: If you are facing a player who is very bad at throwing his knife a good play would be to chase them. Chasing is when instead of throwing your knife you chase them and try to knife them. Although this is a good thing to do to new players, it will not work against an experienced player. People who chase are referred to as “chasers”. How to stop chasers- If you are getting chased there are two things you can do. You can run and throw your knife until hits them. The other thing you can do is just run away without throwing your knives and when they get almost close enough to knife you you can quickly turn around jump towards them and spam your knife button. Throwing: On desktop you can hold and release right click to throw your knife at other players. On mobile you can click on the screen and release. Aim assist will reach Xbox players soon, as aiming can be difficult. Players will often jump, to avoid the knife throws of enemies. People who use this strategy are usually referred to as "Throwers" Game Performance: Just adjust your camera around until you can see the players and if they're the murderer you can see their gun. In breaking point, you can see the gun flash if the killer chooses to kill in the dark. If the player experiences lag, such as on a low end device, they can see the murderer with the gun still loaded when the lights turn on. Camouflage/Hiding: Using the advance options you can change your skin color to black, making you less visible. If you are on mobile, you can simply go to roblox.com, then request desktop site, avatar, body, skin color, then click “advanced colors”. Raising your brightness helps fight against these players. Using lights to your advantage is to edit your avatar to have dark clothes and skin and take out the light bulb in the middle. If someone is throwing a knife at you, you will be hard to see. Some players will use strategies combined with throwing or chasing while dark to surprise kill. Some players use animations, such as slouch, combined with dark colors to hide in Duel Vote, Breaking Point, and Who Did It. Using the blue light torso color also helps you camouflage more in the dark as blue light blends in with black due to the single light source. Ancient Japanese ninjas wore blue rather than black in the light of the moon for this very reason. Be smart! Inform people about scammers and report scammers here View the worth of your knives and guns Here for fair trades. IMPORTANT: The Roblox Breaking Point wiki and its contributors/creators do NOT support trading in game items for Robux or other currencies. It is against the Roblox terms of service/use. Buy and sell at your own risk. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse Category:Breaking Point Category:Activity Category:Home Category:Knives Category:The Sister’s Order